Just His Luck
by thearchetypes
Summary: It was just Jack's luck that he was scared of heights. And that he would be stuck up in a ferris wheel with Eric. Slash. E/J. One-shot. Fluff.


**I actually think I have a serious problem. I have written so many Jack and Eric fanfictions in the past two weeks, it's not even funny. (There are some that I haven't published.) ._. Moderate quality on this one. Wrote it in about an hour and half or so. Edited it in five. **

* * *

><p>It was just his luck that Eric would suggest they would go on a ferris wheel.<p>

It was just his luck he was afraid of heights.

It was just his luck they would get stuck up there.

All of it started one day at the carnival that was stopping by Philadelphia, when the sky had faded to a darklit night and the moon had began to shine brilliantly against the blackened evening. Rachel had left to visit an old girlfriend of her's who had stopped in town so Eric and Jack only had each other for the day. Eric had heard about the traveling carnival that was open so he insisted that they go. Having a soft spot for the childlike innocence in his best friend, Jack went with him. They had spent the entire day there, frying various items, playing several rigged games, and walked through the hall of mirrors many times. And then the ferris wheel caught Eric's eye, which had prompted him to tap Jack's shoulder repeatedly before he reluctantly agreed to wait in line with him. But he had refused to get on the ride himself.

"Jack! Come on, it'll be fun. And haven't we had fun all day?" Eric pleaded, tugging gently on Jack's jacket as he pouted brattily. The line was moving foward faster now and Eric needed his answer quickly.

"Nah…you can go up there without me. I'm not a big fan of heights," said Jack admittedly. He bit his lip as Eric looked at him with the most adorable glazed eyes he had ever seen. Finally, he caved and agreed. The things he did for Eric.

Plus, he would have an excuse to hold on to Eric if he got scared.

It wasn't just that they were best friends that Jack forced himself into doing all these things for Eric. Although he would deny it if it ever got back to him, he hopelessly had feelings for his best friend. More than heterosexual feelings for his best friend. Perhaps it had started when he first moved in, maybe it was when he was wrestling with him and their lips brushed against each other's accidentally. Whenever it happened, he didn't know.

However, he was aware of the fact that he just got charmed into doing one of the scariest things he had ever done. All because of a boy who had cute doe eyes and nice hair.

"Come on!" Jack felt Eric clutch his arm and suddenly, he was pulled into one of the cars.

It was small, not too tiny, but enough to where Eric and Jack were touching knees.

They sat in blissful silence for awhile, as their skin absorbed the cool air. Eric was peeking out of the car at the ground below them, feeling the rush of being so high up. However, Jack was busy trying to breathe steadily and to not look down. Eric noticed his discomfort and nudged him gently. Instantly, Jack felt slightly better as he offered a weak smile.

"We're really high-" Jack screamed abruptly as the ferris wheel halted to a unexpected stop. He jerked toward Eric as he grabbed his arm for support. "What just happened?" Jack tried to keep his voice calm, but his fear was overtaking his masculinity. His hands grasped onto Eric as he let out an amused chuckle.

"Are you really that scared of heights?" Eric couldn't help but find the situation funny. Jack wasn't the one who was supposed to be acting like this, Eric was. And that made it all the more hilarious. He still found it endearing, how Jack was acting like a frightened girlfriend who clung to her boyfriend during scary movies.

"Uh, no." Jack quickly released his tight hold on Eric, attempting to look manly.

"It's okay, you can hold to me. I think it's kind of… cute," he finished with a lopsided grin.

"Really?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice indifferent, but the crooked smile Eric had on his face was making him weak at the knees, nevertheless the fact that he was sitting.

"You know, I have something that will make you less afraid," Eric suggested. Jack's breath began to hitch as his imagination ran wild.

"What?" Jack asked, intrigued by the twinkle of mischief in Eric's eyes.

Without a word, Eric leaned forward and kissed Jack.

At first, Jack didn't realize what was happening until the shock of their tongues entangling hit him. Tingles of elation swept through Jack's body as their bodies pressed closer and he curled his fingers through Eric's soft hair. At that moment, he couldn't be happier that Cory got the brillo pad head genes.

Against the starry night, nothing could be more perfect.

As they broke apart, Eric started to laugh. "See? I told you I would make you forget about being up there." He winked, gesturing to their ground level surroundings. When the car ceased to a stop, Eric opened the door. As he took a step outside, Jack's hand reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking Eric back into the cozy seat with a coaxing smile.

"Let's do that again."


End file.
